


Too Tired But Can't Say No: An Essay by Dick Grayson

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick is allergic to cats okay, Dick needs more sleep, Fluff, Gen, Impulsive writing for the winnn, No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Dick is tired. Jason needs a workout. Tim isn't even surprised at this point.





	Too Tired But Can't Say No: An Essay by Dick Grayson

Dick was tired.

Not, like, the depressed kind of tired; the kind of tired where your eyelids keep dropping shut but you’re awake because you can’t fall back asleep even if your eyes protest the consciousness.

He groped around the cabinet for a bowl, blinking dazedly, brain still at 53.6% and buffering. Maybe there was that little loading circle above his head. That would be both funny and concerning, but accurate for how he felt.

Bowl, get.

_Okay, next… Cereal. Right._

Dick blinked heavily again, turning for the other cabinet where he had it stashed. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes, and completely missed Alfred the cat’s entry as his hand found the box of Trix he was blindly searching for.

Turning to the island in the kitchen, Dick set the bowl down with the box, turned to the fridge, blinked down at the cat, sighed, and picked her up.

“Hey, Alfred,” he muttered, walking out of the room to drop her off. He sneezed, making her jump in his arms and scratch at them, and set her down a moment later with a pained hiss.

She gave an angry meow then left, presumably to rant to Damian about the human who had the audacity to sneeze with her in his presence.

Dick returned to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

As he poured the cereal in the bowl first, because he wasn’t a heathen, Jason waltzed into the room and took a seat across from where Dick stood.

Dick lifted his eyes from the bowl to Jason, raising a brow in question.

Jason snorted at his expression and Dick sniffed indignantly.

“You look like shit,” his little brother observed.

“Uh-huh,” Dick hummed, adding the milk. He yawned. “G'mornin’ Jay.”

“No seriously. Did you sleep last night?”

“Uh-huh.”

“When?”

Dick glanced at the clock and squinted at it, humming, as he closed the milk and set it aside.

“Three hours ago. I think.”

Dick stuck a spoon in his bowl and slid into the seat next to Jason, taking a bite of his cereal and chewing lazily.

“You’re insane, Dick.”

He swallowed the fruity cereal before replying and shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

“Uh-huh.”

Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled, Dick choking on his cereal for a second before holding the spoon in his mouth and grabbing the bowl of his life-giving sugary cereal before Jason dragged him to the living room.

Jason deposited Dick on the couch and stood in front of him, hands on his hips and unnatural green eyes narrowed.

Dick put the spoon in the bowl in his lap and asked, “Yes?”

“I need to do my morning workout.”

“Okay.”

Another bite of cereal.

“You’re going to help me.”

Another bite of cereal.

“Uh-huh. How?”

Ten minutes later, Tim walked into the living area and blinked in confusion, then shook his head and walked in to flop down on the couch and watch TV.

At the foot of the couch, Jason was doing push-ups. Which, okay, normal morning.

But it was Dick, sitting cross-legged on Jason’s back, eating cereal and looking like the dead, that had Tim momentarily surprised.

“Morning, Jason.”

His brother grunted in response.

Dick glanced back over his shoulder and smiled. “Hey, Tim.”

Tim nodded back. “Morning.”

Scooting a little so that he could see around his brothers, Tim asked, “What’re we watching?”


End file.
